Little Moments
by LysCat
Summary: Summary: Random, Elejah one shots. Each chapter will feature a different one shot. So, I was reading a story in another fandom and I'm sort of taking the idea and running with it. An author created a story based on smutty one-shots that she'd written for her OTP. I thought I may do the same for Elejah. Each one-shot will include Elejah smut.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Little Moments  
Author: Alysia  
Couple: Elejah  
Summary: Random, smutty one shots. Each chapter will feature a different one shot. So, I was reading a story in another fandom and I'm sort of taking the idea and running with it. An author created a story based on smutty one-shots that she'd written for her OTP. I thought I may do the same for Elejah. Each one-shot will include Elejah smut. It could be congruent to the universe that was created, various alternate universes or even a random moments from one of the stories that I've previously written.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any character's familiar to TVD or TO.  
Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoy. I have a few ideas outlined, but I'm not adverse to accepting new ideas, so long as you remember that these are only one-shots. Also, if you're under age, this is your warning. Uh, dare I say this may not be suitable to be read at work? Of it shouldn't be, if I did this story justice.

Chapter Synopsis: This is a one-shot set after season 4's American Gothic. Elena encounters Elijah in Willoughby before they return to their lives. The two are in a for a night that will never be forgotten.

"Well, I think I've had just about as much fun as one can while not having fun," Elena Gilbert voiced as approached the lone man at the bar. "Dreams died? Hope dashed? Hmm, sounds like the name of a really bad country song…"

Elijah Mikaelson picked up the glass in front of him. Aside from the long sigh in response, he didn't spare her a response before downing the contents of the glass.

"I'm surprised to find you alone," Elena spoke before claiming a seat next to him.

Again, instead of verbalizing his feelings upon her appearance, he expelled another long sigh. Looking towards the bartender, he signaled for another drink. "Why are you here?" He asked, finally acknowledging her presence.

"You almost say that as if you aren't happy to see me," Elena responded with a frown on her lips. And she'd rather enjoyed their meeting on the gazebo, never mind the fact that she was supposed to be Katherine. She may not have had her humanity, but she felt her toes curl in that moment.

"Hmmm," he offered her a thin smile. "Then allow me to attempt again." Upon his words, his smile died and he offered her deadly stare.

"Be careful, Elijah," she warned quietly, "you'll hurt my feelings. And then where would we be?" She cast a glance around the patrons of the bar. "There aren't many people here, but I could do with what I have available."

Her words were easily discernable and Elijah also ran a quick sweep around the room before taking a closer look at his companion. "You've fed recently, why waste your time and risk the exposure?"

"Why not?" She inquired with a simple shrug of her shoulders.

He wasn't sure what possessed him to do it, but without a conscious thought, he raised a hand to her lips. His thumb swiped at the remanence of her previous meal. "Waste not, want not," he chided gently as he moved to wipe the blood off of his digit.

Grabbing his hand before he could he could follow through with his movements, Elena brought his thumb to her mouth. Without breaking eye contact from him, her tongue swirled around the tip of it before her mouth completely closed over the phalange.

He wasn't sure what reason he had for allowing her movements for far longer than were necessary, but he found himself falling into the almond shaped depth of her eyes. His stomach lurched and he felt a stirring of desire flare to life. Mentally chastising himself, he tore his finger from her mouth, the tips of her teeth grazing it and slicing it.

"What was that about not wasting?" She asked with an air of nonchalance, however, the shining in her eyes alerted him to the fact that she knew just how much her actions had affected him.

He frowned at his finger. The blood was beginning to rush to the surface. He should have used the paper napkin to wipe it off, would have, but instead he raised it to his mouth, attempting to use his supernatural abilities to stem off the bleeding.

Her eyebrows arched in silent inquiry, but she otherwise chose not to say anything.

Recognizing that he'd garnered her attention, Elijah shook his head. "You had to use your teeth?"

"I wasn't finished," she supplied simply. When the bartender delivered Elijah's refill, he turned to face her. "I'll have a martini…dry," she said, compelling him not to ask for her I.D. "Now, Elijah, tell me, why are you here…I assume…drowning your sorrows?"

"She lied to me…" He wasn't sure if he words were directed at her or himself, but they were loud enough for his companion to hear them all the same.

There was no denying who the 'she' was in his statement. Elena didn't even bother conceal the roll of her eyes. How was it that so many people seemed to be snowed by Katherine's actions? Stefan and Damon had been perfect examples. And Elijah…she remembered their conversation once upon a time on an almost pleasant afternoon. He had been so assertive and fact of the matter, as if he'd learned his lesson. However, looking at him, he obviously hadn't. "You mean the 500-year-old vampire that managed to come between you and Klaus and then ran and hid for a number of years lied to you?" She finished her question with an air of deliberate shock.

"I thought that…"

"What?" Elena interrupted. "Katherine learned her lesson and changed? Decided not to concern herself with what was best for Katherine?"

He glared at her. "It isn't as if you have a right to talk," he hissed as the bartender returned with her drink. "You caused nothing but problems for Niklaus, you daggered me, daggered my sister, lied straight to my face when I asked if I needed to be concern myself with my mother, are endlessly drawn between your precious Salvatore brothers," he sneered the last observation before continuing on, "…oh, and you played a part in the deaths of two of my brothers."

"Excuse me for wanting to live," she snarked back. "How dare I stand up for myself against your psycho brother wanting to use my blood to create an army, I'm such a bitch." Mentally, she counted down from ten in an effort to calm herself because she knew he was looking to lash out and she was convenient. "I understand you're hurting, but my actions weren't solely unwarranted," she reminded him in a much softer tone. "Finn," she sighed. "I really had no idea that…I didn't know that would happen, we were trying to survive. And Kol, well, he compelled Damon to kill my brother. What was I supposed to do? If it was one of your siblings, you would have done the same thing."

"Well, thanks to your actions, I have two less to worry about."

Elena took a deep breath, there was no excuse for Finn. "Having my emotions turned off, I'm able to see things in a different light now. I know that many of my actions were…twisted. But there are usually vindicating circumstances, aren't there? Maybe if Kol had taken a page from your book and left well enough alone, he'd be here annoying you…" She watched him wince slightly before ploughing on. "And let's not forget the shit your family has done to me. Crazy, hybrid army aside, Klaus has tried to kill me multiple times, your sister has tried to kill me, your mother tried and you left me down in a cave with your trigger-happy sister. Oh, and allow me to remind you that the reason I'm a vampire is because Rebekah actually succeeded in killing me."

"Then I suppose we're at an impasse, aren't we?" Elijah asked.

"I suppose so," she agreed, swallowing down her martini.

"Why aren't you already on your way back to Mystic Falls?"

"You mean Tragic Falls?" She clarified. "Ah, a place that once held such wonderful memories, a place where everyone tied to my life experiences one catastrophe or another…loses something or another all because they're my family member, friend or lover? I no longer have a home there, and I'm supposed to what? Go move in with my on again-off again lover and his older brother that also has feelings for me? I've had enough of that to last me a lifetime, thank you, very much."

"If you don't return home, what do you intend to do?"

Elena pursed her lips as she considered his question. "I really don't know," she admitted. But without a pesky conscience, she was finding herself more open to the idea of traveling. "I've always wanted to travel," she admitted. "I just…never really thought I would. I always told myself that I'd get out of Mystic Falls, but I don't think I ever really believed it." She figured she would have left for college, but like most residents of Mystic Falls, return home after…get married, raise a family, of course that was before vampires invaded her life. Since then, she'd had to come up with a new plan, and that hadn't happened…yet.

From the corner of his eyes, he gazed at her so no to make it noticeable to his companion. She was so unlike the person she'd always been. Elena had always been…dare he say, a bleeding heart? People were able to control her with threats against her family. "So, you'd turn your back on them, just like that? Stefan and Damon, and your friends, Caroline and Bonnie?"

"Maybe my life would be better off without them?" She asked, thinking about all of the drama that had taken place the last two years. "I know that they'd be better off without me." Caroline and Bonnie could return to their lives and live them out with a moderate sort of normal. And maybe if she was gone for good, Damon and Stefan could mend fences and become the brothers they'd once been before Katherine crashed into their lives? "Honestly, I don't know what is in store," she admitted. "But for the first time in…a really long time, I'm not afraid, and that has to mean something, right?"

He didn't care to respond, knowing that her question wasn't meant for one.

"And what about you?" Elena asked.

"I'll be returning home. Klaus has…things have happened," he eluded.

"How about I travel with you?" Elena asked after a moment. When it looked as though he was going to argue, she held up a hand. "Hold on, don't get your panties in a knot," she spoke. "I'm not talking about staying in New Orleans with you or anything. I don't think I could handle such close quarters to Klaus and Rebekah, been there…done that."

"You know where we've been…"

Elena shrugged. Katherine really wasn't the best person for him to have confided in. "It's nothing more than a suggestion. I just figured since we were heading in the same direction…"

"That probably isn't a wise idea."

Elena shrugged her shoulders. "No, I suppose not," she allowed. Digging into her purse, she pulled out enough money to cover their drinks. "Well, I'm off to pack my things. Perhaps I will see you around sometime… Take care of yourself, Elijah."

* * *

When she returned to her room, it had taken a little less than half an hour for her to gather her things up. She'd lost everything in the fire and as she'd finished stuffing what remained of her clothes in her bag, she felt relieved that she didn't have more to lug around.

She verified her identification and passport and made sure to keep them in a convenient place. She really wasn't sure what she planned on doing. Since Elijah declined her offer, she supposed that she didn't have to stick with her idea to head south. She could go north, maybe head to a busy city…though she knew she couldn't afford to live in New York City.

Still stewing in her thoughts, she was slightly surprised to hear a knock on her door. She'd been sure that her show earlier at the café proved a point to Stefan and Damon…surely it couldn't have been them. Other than the two of them, only Rebekah knew where she was staying, but hadn't she already left? When she moved to the door, she was pleasantly surprised to see Elijah standing on the other side.

"Elijah," shock covered her voice. "I can honestly say that you are the last person I expected to see standing in front of my room."

"I can honestly say that when I left the bar, I had no intention of coming here."

She pushed her door open wider for him to enter. "What changed your mind?"

In a move that was so unlike him, Elijah shrugged his shoulders. "I don't really know."

Closing the door behind her, Elena leaned against it as she watched him. While she wouldn't say he was fidgeting, he definitely didn't seem comfortable, For a man that exuberated a confidence and an air of owning any room that he stepped into, he appeared to be out of place. And for the life of her, she couldn't understand why. Was it her that he was acting so unnerved about? "Are you okay?" She asked, suddenly liking the idea that her presence affected him in such a way.

"Of course," he answered quickly.

"Are you sure? Other than that one afternoon that we spent speaking about Katherine and the curse, I have never seen you look so…tight." A frown pulled at his lips for a fraction of a second, before smoothing out…but it was enough for her to have seen. "Do you know what you need? A nice, hard fuck."

"I don't think that is appropriate."

"Really? Because I think it sounds wonderful," she shrugged.

"Elena…"

"I'm talking about a night of 'no-strings attached' sex, nothing more. Katherine did a number on you, and despite her being…Katherine, there were feelings involved, at least on your side, yes? And they say that the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else…" Stepping closer to him, she raised a hand and played with his tie. "And I haven't had the opportunity to fuck anyone since my humanity has been turned off."

"And I'm the one you want to experience that with?"

"You aren't unfortunate looking," she allowed. "And given your predisposition with my ancestors, I know you find me attractive." She really thought it would have taken more convincing, but she was barely finished speaking when she felt him grab her and lift her up against his body. Her arms automatically went around his neck, as though she feared he would drop her.

Stepping to the door behind her, he braced her against it. "Are you sure this is what you want?" He inquired in a husky voice. His mouth latched against her neck and he began to lick and lightly nip at her skin. Because once he started, he wouldn't stop.

Running a hand through his hair, she pulled at it and forced his head up so their gazes locked. "I want nothing more than this moment, right now," she assured him. She watched with lust filled satisfaction as the shade of his eyes darkened slightly upon hearing her words. Trusting that he would balance her, Elena raised her hand and began to unbutton his dress shirt.

However much he wanted to continue on in their position, it wasn't the most conducive one. They were still completely dressed, and Elena was wearing pants. He set her down quickly and pushed off his jacket and set on the back of the nearest chair and he immediately unbuttoned the clasp of his shirt at his wrists. He turned back towards Elena, and their lips met again.

Opening her mouth to give him access for a far deeper kiss, Elena pushed his shirt off his shoulders. They pulled apart long enough for them to dispose of his undershirt before once again coming together. Without breaking their kiss, she brought her hands to his belt and undid it before her fingers grasped the button of his slacks.

Grasping her hands, Elijah stopped her from unzipping his pants. He was keenly aware of the fact that she was completely clothed and he didn't like that fact one bit. "It's your turn, now, don't you think?" He quickly divested her of her clothes before turning her around to face the door they were previously pressed against. He leaned against her completely, his reaction completely obvious as their nether regions formed against one another. "Tell me lovely, Elena, do you want me to fuck you?"

She felt a jolt shoot through her and settle between her legs. "Yes," she nearly whined. She couldn't wait to feel him thrusting into her. From the moment she'd met him, she found him attractive. She'd been scared out of her mind, but she wasn't blind. And every interaction between them since then had left a lasting impression. Yes, she'd loved Stefan and felt something for Damon, but her attraction to the Original before her had always been there, buried deep inside. Without those pesky emotions to get in the way, there was nothing to hold her back. She wanted him, and she'd take him anyway she could get him.

"Good. Because I'm going to touch you so deeply that you'll be feeling me for weeks."

She'd never been taken in such a way. Even after she'd been turned, Stefan treated her with kid gloves. She found herself lost in the moment.

Standing tall, he grasped himself in his hand and began running the tip of his penis against her slit. When he felt the witness against it, he let out a throaty chuckle. "You're wet for me already?"

"Yes," she moaned.

His previous sexual encounter had been with Katherine, and as well as they'd fit together; she'd had plenty of experience under her belt. He hadn't cared, but Elena's reaction to him was a compliment to his ego. He'd barely touched her and she was already so wet for him. "You're making this so much easier for me." He pushed the tip into her, delighting in the small noise she made. "I'm going to enjoy this, but not just yet." He pulled out, once again rubbing his tip against her slit.

"Don't tease me, Elijah."

"Don't tease you? Like this?" He asked, once again pushing the tip of his penis inside her. Moving his hands up her body, he grasped her breasts in his hand and tweaked each nipple.

She made a keening noise in the back of her throat.

"But it's so much fun," he whispered.

With one hand pressed against the door, her other moved to cup one of his hands. "Please, Elijah. You already feel how wet I am for you, just fuck me."

"Fuck you? What?" He asked, pulling out of her. "But this is so much fun. I don't think you realize just how much I enjoy having you at my mercy."

She didn't know what she wanted more in that moment. "Seriously Elijah, I'm either going to rip your head off or fuck you blind."

"Promises, promises," he chided. He considered teasing her more, but fact was, he was just as eager as her. Thrusting himself fully inside her, he relished in her squeal. "That's it, sweetling," he urged. "Scream for me." Leaning away from her slightly, his hands moved to her hips and pulled her against him as he thrust into her. There was no mistaking this moment, it wasn't going to be sweet and romantic. He wanted her, he wanted to get lost in her…in the moment. He was going to fuck her like the animal that so many others accused him of being.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and it took almost everything she had not to orgasm right there. This is exactly what she wanted. She wasn't even aware of the sounds she was making, so focused was she on not hitting her head against the door. As deep as he was hitting her, it still felt as if he wasn't deep enough.

"Hmmm," he trilled, not stopping his pace. "You're coming for me," he said. "That's it Elena, come around my cock," he purred.

"Fuck!" He felt so good inside of her! She felt a pull in her stomach and knew that her orgasm wasn't far off. She tried her best to push back against him, to pull him deeper into her, but his grip on her hips was strong. "Please, Elijah," she sobbed. She was so close to the edge…just a little more and she'd get there.

Sensing the change in her body, Elijah slowed down his tempo. "Not yet, lovely," he purred. Pushing all the way in, he felt her walls quake around his member, but he held back. Elena had been right about one thing earlier, he'd needed a release and her body felt wonderful around him. However, something told him that when she finished, he'd probably follow right behind her and he wasn't ready for the moment to end. When her humanity returned, and there was no question that it eventually would, he knew they'd never have another moment like this. He was determined to enjoy it. Leaning over, he trailed kisses up the middle of her back and shoulders. "Do you have any idea how good you feel wrapped me?"

"Probably as good as you feel inside me," she panted. Turning around, she met his mouth with a hot kiss.

He tweaked her nipple before he began thrusting once again.

"That's it, Elijah, come into me. Feel my pussy massage your cock," she whined.

Who knew that Elena preferred to talk dirty? He didn't, but it was quite the turn-on from someone who appeared to be so innocent in all other aspects of her life. His stomach felt as if it was going to drop and he knew it signaled his impending orgasm. "Not yet," he murmured. "I'm not ready for it to end."

Turning her head to peer at him again, she arched her eyebrow in demand. "Who said it had to? We have the rest of the night," she told him. If she thought his pace was brutal before, she'd been mistaken. He pulled her hips against him and thrust into her so hard it was borderline painful. "That's it, baby. Ungh! Right there!"

Letting go of his restraint, he brought a hand to her bundle of nerves. If he was going to come, he'd damn sure make her too. When he felt her walls once again quiver around his cock, he threw his head back and let out a guttural yell. Thrusting three more times, he released himself into her welcoming body.

Closing her eyes, Elena whimpered. Feeling him release inside of her only served to prolong her orgasm. Her body twitched and she wailed. His fingers never deviated from their course and she fell to pieces.

When he finally pulled out of her, the only sound in their room came from their heavy breathing. "Fuck, I needed that," he admitted, running a hand through his hair.

Turning around, she smirked at him. "How's your recovery time?"

A wolfish grin bit at his mouth. "I don't think you'll have to worry." He pulled her against him and claimed her mouth. Their tongues dueled for dominance and he felt his cock already responding. "Keep kissing me like that and I just might make it all night."

"Good," she purred, leading him towards the bed. She sat him down gently before climbing on his lap. "Because I intend on you taking advantage of that…"

End


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Natural Progression  
Author: Alysia  
Summary: Part of the Little Moments Series. Elena has known Rebekah's brother for years and she never took particular notice of him…until she did. AU/AH  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters familiar to TVD or TO.  
Author's Note: Anything written in italics is meant to be a flashback. Also, I've taken a few liberties with the story. As there are no supernatural beings, the characters are going to be different. Sorry it's taken so long to get this out, I was in the hospital with kidney infection, but I've been trying to work on it sporadically. I don't think the smut is nearly as good as last time, so forgive me. Also, thank you for the reviews and favorites!

* * *

Elena Gilbert was in high school when the Mikaelson family first moved to Mystic Falls, and the town had been enamored by them. At the time, Mayor Lockwood had been the richest man in town, but next to them, he could have been a pauper. They lived lavishly and were unapologetic about their fortune and their lifestyle. Which wouldn't have bothered her, if the younger Mikaelson children hadn't turned their noses up at those around them.

Finn and Elijah Mikaelson were the eldest of the 'children.' They'd previously graduated from college and were already 'adulting,' when she'd heard about them. Of course, she'd seen them at various functions she attended with her family and had been introduced once, but she was quickly overlooked, not that it offended her. She was still in high school and held no illusions that either of the attractive men would find her anything more than that.

It was the three younger siblings that Elena had grown to dislike. As bad as it was to admit, she hadn't even met Niklaus before making up her mind about him. He'd been away at college, but Caroline Forbes, her best friend, had met him at a college party. She hadn't been impressed by the experience, and Elena allowed her words to influence her mind about him. The family had been in Mystic Falls for nearly a year before she officially met him, and she hadn't been impressed either.

It was Kol and Rebekah Mikaelson that she'd interacted with most. Rebekah was her age and in several of her classes. From Elena's point of view, the blonde had waltzed into the high school acting as if she'd owned it. Several girls flocked to her, and of course Rebekah had been taken in by the popular click. The blonde had joined cheerleading, though Elena suspected it had more to do with the fact that her parents donated money to the athletics program rather than actual talent that she possessed. And as Elena had been a member of the squad since her freshman year, she was forced to associate with the blonde more than she liked. And for some unknown reason, Rebekah seemed to do everything she could to rile up Elena. Whether it was going after the guys that Elena liked, or trying to usurp her in class. However, her dislike turned into a raging hate when she found Rebekah making out with her boyfriend at a party.

And Kol, while he hadn't made it a mission to ruin her life, she found him equally shallow and egotistical. He, like his younger sister, used the family's wealth to his advantage. He, of course, settled in with the popular crowd. And there seemed to be an endless supply of girls at his beck and call. He went through girls at an alarming rate and Elena didn't understand how any of them would put themselves in a position to be used as such. And he had seemed to take a small interest in her, not quite in the same way that he did with the ton of girls he dated.

" _Why are you here bothering me, don't have a date with some random skank you should be getting for?"_

" _Because you've endeared yourself to me. For whatever reason, my sister dislikes you and that amuses me."_

And then came college. She'd been thrilled to get out Mystic Falls. And while she missed her family and friends, she'd enjoyed her first time away from home. Until her sophomore year, when Rebekah had transferred there. However, instead of relishing in the attention paid to her, Rebekah shied away from everyone.

Looking back, she wasn't sure when it happened, but she and Rebekah had been forced together on several occasions and a friendship grew between them. It started off slow and their usual snark was always involved when they interacted, but the previous maliciousness in Rebekah's intent wasn't there. It had taken months for Elena to even learn what happened to cause the drastic change in her. And for the first time, she'd felt connected to the dramatic blonde in a way she never had previously.

" _I didn't…when we met, I didn't know what to expect," Rebekah confessed one night, her voice taking on an emotion it never had. "Up until that point, any relationship I had was nothing more than fun, you know? I just…he was so handsome and he seemed so good. And I know that you don't know my family really well, but when I saw him, I just…I knew he was the kind of guy my father would approve of." He had been exactly the sort of person that her father approved of, he came from an equally rich and determined family. And the one family dinner that she'd invited him to had gone so well, she was sure she was getting a glimpse into her future._

 _That was something else that Elena learned. Despite being the only girl in a family of boys, Rebekah was very insecure when it came to her importance. She went out of her way to seek approval from both of her parents, but her father, more so. Instead of saying anything, Elena simply sat by her friend, waiting for her to finish her story, though she already had an idea of where it was heading._

" _He cheated on me. I walked in on him and some skank and he just…it didn't even phase him." There hadn't even been a shadow of regret in his actions, there'd been nothing more annoyance in his expression. "It was like Connor expected me to just accept it and move on. And when I called him on it, he told me I was being 'silly' and then cautioned that I shouldn't ruin what was growing between our families. And I was…am young and relatively inexperienced when it comes to life, but I actually considered what my future would be like if I married him. And he expected me to just…put up with that?!"_

" _Yeah, guys suck," Elena agreed quietly. She wasn't even sure what it was that made Rebekah look at her, but there was expression of remorse on her face when she had._

" _I did that to you," Rebekah breathed. "I…was the other woman, and I…I didn't care," she struggled over her words._

" _Yes, you did," Elena nodded, though there was no anger in her voice. She'd long since gotten over it. Not that she wished that sort of pain on anyone, but it was nice to hear that Rebekah realized her actions._

" _I know I never said anything before now, Kol always accuses me of being self-involved. And for the first time, I believe him, but I am sorry. I never should have gone after him. I knew he was off limits."_

" _Yes well, I'm hardly going to kick you when you're down," Elena shrugged. "But I do appreciate the apology," she added in earnest._

 _Rebekah's mouth opened in protest. "But he could have been the love of your life…only you don't know because I got in the way…"_

 _Elena threw her head back and laughed. "I hardly think Damon Salvatore was the love of my life," she choked out through her amusement. When she noticed that Rebekah appeared more confused she placed an arm around her shoulders. "It sucks that it happened. And yes, at the time I was heartbroken, I've gotten over it. I didn't officially introduce him to my parents or anything, but I do understand the betrayal that you're feeling. I can't promise it will be quick, but you'll get over him."_

When holidays came around, the two traveled back to Mystic Falls together. There had even been various occasions when one would be invited to the other's home for dinners. At her home, her parents had invited Rebekah into their lives similar in the way they'd invited her childhood friends Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennett.

By their senior year, Rebekah had grown tired of living on campus. She'd talked her father into letting her get an apartment. His one condition had been that she needed to find a roommate, someone that she knew and trusted. Elena had been the most reasonable choice. It was then that Elena had really started to get to know Elijah.

The first time she'd ever met him, Elijah had barely paid her any mind. He'd been more interested in getting to know her father, so when they met four years later, he hadn't remembered her. Even after Rebekah mentioned Elena being the girl that she'd hated in high school, he was still unable to place her. She simply shrugged him off and laughed at his honest remorse in not remembering someone who was growing so closely entwined with his family. And that had been it. She could hardly hold him accountable for not knowing her when she'd dismissed in such a similar way.

Upon their declared independence, Rebekah's older brothers spent more time at their apartment. She'd gotten friendly with not only Elijah, but Finn and Klaus, as well. It wasn't life altering, but she'd enjoyed getting to know the older Mikaelson siblings.

It was at her twenty-second birthday party that Elijah was introduced to Hayley Marshall. Elena'd met her a few years previous, Hayley was two years her senior. Even after Hayley graduated, they kept in touch. The moment that she'd introduced the pair, she may as well have faded into the world as neither noticed her. She'd watched their relationship blossom and even served as a bridesmaid at their wedding.

She'd never considered Elijah as anything more than her best friend's brother or her friend's husband. And there'd never been anything between them to suggest otherwise. After the wedding, the newly married couple moved to the North East and she'd continued on with her education. When she did return to Mystic Falls, she and Rebekah kept their living arrangement and found a spacious two-bedroom apartment to suit them.

" _I can't believe my brother married that…bitch," Rebekah hissed as she disconnected her call with him._

 _Elena rolled her eyes. It wasn't the first time Rebekah had said such about Hayley. Elena had never taken offense to the blonde's attitude. Despite the fact that they'd become friends, Rebekah was very cut and dry. Once she decided she didn't like someone, that was it. She never held her feelings back. And she'd never gotten along with Hayley. "What happened now?"_

" _She's just…argh! How could he have been so snowed by her?!"_

 _Elena frowned. "Is this you looking for another reason to hate her?"_

 _The blonde glared at her friend. "Elijah wants kids and they've been arguing for a few months about it."_

" _Shouldn't this have been something they discussed before being married?" Elena asked, confused as to why it was such an argument. If it'd been her, she would have made sure that her expected life partner was aware of her stance on children._

" _They had. He wanted them and she was undecided, Elijah didn't think anything of it at the time. She's younger than him and was still trying to prove herself at work," she listed off the excuses that her brother had heard from his wife. "But she always said she would consider it, and he accepted that so long as there was a chance."_

" _Sounds reasonable. I can't imagine Elijah would get so bent out of shape over it," Elena said, still not understanding the major issue that Rebekah had._

" _He just found out that she had an IUD put in."_

 _Elena winced, knowing there was no excuse to be made._

" _I mean if she did that, what else has she been lying about?"_

 _The brunette sighed uneasily. "Look, I appreciate you wanting to protect Elijah, but this is hardly our place to get involved," Elena said._ _Sensing that her friend was about to go off on a tangent, she held her hand out in surrender. "I'm not saying that what Hayley did was right and I don't agree with her actions," she stated as a disclaimer. "But Elijah's a big boy, he doesn't need you fighting his battles for him."_

" _Elena, he called me for a reason."_

" _No, he called you to vent." she denied firmly. "I mean it," Elena added sternly. "I don't want to get involved in this, and I don't think you should be either."_

In the end, Hayley's actions had been the beginning of the end for their marriage. She'd accepted responsibility for not discussing it with her husband beforehand, but she didn't regret it. From there on out, their marriage couldn't survive it, or rather, Elijah couldn't get over her actions. By the end of that year, he'd moved back to Mystic Falls to be closer to the family. And it was about that time that Elena found herself on equal footing with him.

" _It is official. I am a single man once again," Elijah announced, staring in the bottom of his drink._

 _Elena tilted her head to the side and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry," she apologized softly. She'd known that when he asked her to meet him for drinks that something was off in his voice._

" _You just head tilted me," he observed._

 _She frowned. "What?"_

" _You know that episode of Friends when Monica sees Richard for the time since her adulthood and they speak about his divorce…"_

 _She shook her head and chuckled, relieved that he was choosing to focus on something lighter. "Is this where you do the 'head-bob' thing?"_

 _Parroting Richard's character from the episode, he started the movement. "Yup."_

 _She delighted in their shared laughter, but it was altogether brief. She watched his face fall._

" _I never would have imagined that I'd have such a short marriage." His parents, after all the years were still together and mostly happy. He didn't understand how it hadn't worked out for him._

 _She pursed her lips and played with the straw in her drink. Perhaps it had all be too much too quickly? He and Hayley had hardly known one another before they became engaged. She didn't doubt that the feelings were there, but maybe they'd rushed a bit. She knew better than to say anything though. Her input would hardly be appreciated at that moment. Instead, she stretched her hand across the table and grabbed his._

" _My father told me that I'm too emotional and cavalier about my relationships," he voiced quietly._

 _She frowned at him. "There's nothing wrong with falling in love," she denied softly. "Yes, you fell for her very hard and very quickly, and I'm sorry that it didn't work out. I see the pain that you're in right now, but it won't always be that way."_

 _He frowned at their joined hands. "I'm not ready for anything right now."_

" _As I assumed," she replied, releasing her hand from his. "Take time and heal, but you should never be ashamed of falling in love. You are a wonderful man, Elijah, you have so much to offer someone. One day, you'll see, I'll be saying 'I told you so.'"_

 _He pursed his lips. "Of course, you would. What woman would ever miss saying that phrase."_

 _Grabbing the paper napkin she'd been given with her drink, she balled it up and threw it at him. "You're a brat, you know that?"_

" _I'm nursing a broken heart over here and you're throwing things at me…" he complained with mock seriousness._

" _Be thankful that's all I threw at you."_

It wasn't until then that she'd finally noticed him as something more than the preconceived role she'd formerly placed him in. In the years that they'd known one another, they'd been friendly, but they'd never been friends. So, when they began to meet up for meals and drinks in a completely platonic manner, their evolving friendship was both unexpected and comforting. Not only had they become swift friends, but they'd become good friends.

" _What?" Elena asked, looking at her companion. She'd noticed him looking at her from her peripheral vision. She tried to ignore it, wondering if he was surprised by her amusement over the comedy she had put on._

 _Her words appeared to shake him from his thoughts and he echoed her. "What?"_

" _You're looking at me. I'm just wondering if I have something on my face."_

 _He shook his head in negative. "No."_

" _O…kay…then," she excused, turning back to the movie. Again, she felt the sensation of being watched and turned back to Elijah. "What? Why are you staring at me?"_

 _He shook his head. "I'm just thinking," he admitted, his eyebrows furrowing together in confusion. "I've known you for years and we're friends…"_

" _Okay, she murmured, still not understanding where he his line of thought was heading._

" _But it's like I've never really looked at you," he admitted._

" _Gee, I can't hear that enough," Elena snarked at him, the smile at her lips pushed away any insult her words held._

" _I'm serious," he insisted._

 _The smile on her face faded as she met his gaze. Flutters arose in her stomach, she'd never seen him look at her with such intensity and it nearly left her breathless._

And that had been the moment for her when her thoughts of Elijah turned more than platonic. Looking back at the situation, she was able to take notice of the fact that she hadn't been the only one affected. Instead of exposing her possible vulnerability and making things awkward, she shoved him away and laughed off the moment, with Elijah chuckling right beside her.

It wasn't until a month later that they shared their first kiss. It wasn't a particularly romantic moment and they hadn't been on a date. They had simply been two friends hanging out at a barbeque. While she was inside chopping up lettuce, tomatoes and onions for burger dressings, he came into the kitchen to refill his drink. She'd been so focused on her chore that she didn't notice him milling around the room. And when she finished her task, she turned around to set the neatly arranged tray on the table that he approached her. There'd been no mistake in the intent in his eyes. And before their mouths even met, her eyes fluttered shut. It was a relatively innocent kiss, but there was so much promise behind it that her heart began to pound. When he pulled away there was an indescribable smile playing on his lips and once again, her stomach dropped. He told her that he wanted to take her on a date and she could only nod in response. Nothing else was said that night about their plans, but there was a closeness between them that was obvious to their friends.

It seemed to be an unspoken agreement, but by the time they went on their first few dates they were exclusive. Both were eager to explore their growing relationship, neither felt the need to keep options open for anything else. And when their relationship became official, no one seemed surprised by the progression. They dated and there was an occasional sleep over, but neither one pressed for anything more, and in the beginning, that'd been fine for her. While Elijah had been cautious about opening his heart up again, she was just as unsure. She'd never dated someone who'd been married before. She hadn't wanted to push him for more than he was ready to give her. And it wasn't as though she was expecting a diamond ring in the next week, but she would like to know where they were headed. She just didn't know how to broach the subject, every time she tried, her nerves would get the better of her.

" _What has you so reflective?"_

 _Elena was pulled from her musings and turned to look at her companion. "Nothing much," she shrugged her shoulders. As Rebekah was out for the night and not expected home, the couple decided to stay at her place._

 _He narrowed his gaze on her. "I don't believe you. You have something on your mind. Even if you weren't biting your bottom lip, your eyes betray you." He closed the laptop he'd been working on and set it on the nightstand before turning his body towards her. "I've caught that expression on your face more than once, so whatever that's bothering you isn't going away."_

 _Elena closed the book she'd been attempting to distract herself with. "It's…I really like you, Elijah."_

" _Well, that's a good thing, because I really like you too," he replied easily._

" _And we've been having fun and I enjoy every moment I spend with you, and I didn't know how to say anything…"_

 _He frowned at her. Why was she so nervous? Their relationship had been great thus far. Perhaps it was because they'd been friends first? All of his previous relationships had been based first on attraction. Not to say that more permanent attachments hadn't formed, Hayley was proof of that. However, his relationship with Elena was based on so much more._

" _I've wanted to ask you, but I wasn't sure if I was even right in doing so," she tacked on. "I know that you went on a few dates before me, but I've been your first relationship since your divorce and…" What if this was nothing more than a rebound for him? Not that Elijah would knowingly do something like that, but what if? She'd been so afraid of pressuring him, of possibly driving him away. "Where do you see this going?"_

 _Elijah exhaled the breath that he'd unknowingly held. "Is that what you've been thinking about?" Why had she worked herself into a tizzy over that? "I thought you were trying to find a way to break some bad news to me."_

" _No. I just…you've done the marriage thing before and we both know how that turned out. Has that changed your views on things?"_

 _He considered her words for a moment. In all honesty, his relationship with Hayley had left a bad taste in his mouth. After their difficult divorce, he hadn't let himself consider the idea of marrying again. And even though his relationship with Elena was steadily growing and his attachment to her was strengthening, he still avoided the thought. "To be honest, I haven't let myself go there again," he admitted quietly._

 _She nodded, as if she'd expected his answer._

" _Why? What do you want out of life?"_

" _I'd like to get married one day and have a child or two," she replied candidly. She'd been spending more time with her brother and his wife. They were expecting their first child. Caroline and Stefan had just announced their engagement. Rebekah's relationship with Matt Donavon seemed to be growing very deeply. When she didn't consider her friends, she was content with her relationship. However, seeing her friends and family made her feel as though she was missing out. "I don't expect to a proposal next week or anything," Elena clarified. "I just…I want to know that we're heading somewhere, you know?"_

" _Of course, we are," he replied. "I won't lie to you, Elena. Right now, I can't think about marriage. I'm not ready to consider it, even in the long run. And that's not to say that my mind won't change down the line, but that's just where I'm at right now."_

 _She didn't know how she felt about his admission. On the one hand, she understood it, but on the other she couldn't deny the flash of disappointment that swelled in her chest. Her feelings must have been obvious on her face, as he started to apologize. "Don't," she ordered softly. "I asked. I'm glad you told me. It's something we needed to discuss._

 _Picking the book that she'd settled over her form, he turned the page down so she could find her place later and reached over her to set it on her nightstand. "We did," he agreed. "I'm sorry that I placed you in a position to feel so unsure." Perhaps if he'd been more candid about his feelings, she never would have felt the need to worry over it. "I'm not doing a very good job expressing myself. Do you remember the night we met for drinks after my divorce was finalized?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Do you remember what you told me?" She nodded in response. "You told me that there was nothing wrong with falling in love. I may not have mentioned it since, but those words have stayed with me." He'd fallen in love, fallen in lust and infatuation with various women through the years, but as he looked at the petite woman next to him, it seemed to all pale in comparison. "When it comes to my previous relationships, it'd been instantaneous, but with you, it crept up so softly, I was powerless to fight against it." Not that he would. "I'm in love with you, Elena. I don't know when it happened, but it's there. And I'm sorry that I haven't said anything before now, shame on me for making you question that."_

" _I love you too," she replied in a whisper._

She'd been awake long before she opened her eyes, thinking on their conversation the previous night. It was the first time either had declared their love and when they made love, it had been different than all of their previous times. They'd had their tender moments, but it paled in comparison to making love.

 _It was both tender and intense. Interlocking their hands, he continued to thrust into her. "That's it, Elena. I want you to come for me again. I want you to scream for me like you did before."_

 _She cried out as he thrust harder inside of her. She was powerless against his onslaught and his whispered words only added to her impending orgasm. Her toes began to curl and she let out a keening cry._

Just thinking about it caused the stirrings of desire. Scooting closer to him, she pulled back the covers and with a delightful surprise, she found him gloriously naked. Taking advantage of the situation that she found herself in, Elena carefully moved around so as not to jostle him too badly. Undressing herself, she moved over him and carefully sat over his erection. Already wet, there was no discomfort. Her eyes closed as she took him fully within her. Leaning forward and resting her hands near his legs, she began to ride him, her pace increasing.

The raging heat and tightness around his cock pulled him from his slumber. However, his disorientation didn't last long as his gaze settled on Elena. Bringing his hand up to her hips he held her tightly as began meeting her thrust for thrust.

Feeling his action in response, Elena leaned up on her knees. Her hands immediately fell to her nipples as she began to tease them. She felt Elijah sit up behind her. One hand moved around to her clit and he began to rub it roughly.

He bit his lip when he felt her walls flutter around him and it took all of his will power not to surrender to the feelings she invoked. He waited until she fell over the edge and caught her breath before changing their position. Laying her down on her side, he settled behind her. Raising her leg, he thrust inside of her.

Still experiencing the euphoria from her orgasm, she felt completely boneless. He continued to thrust inside of her, his mouth peppering her shoulders with open mouthed kisses. When his angle slightly changed, she knew he was seeking out his release.

"Please, baby. I need you to come again," he purred into her ear. He raised his free arm and settled it over her chest as he began to tweak her nipples. "That's it darling, come for me, Elena," he urged, intensifying the speed of his thrusts.

She felt his cock swell inside of her and it triggered another orgasm.

"That is one hell of a way to wake up," Elijah said as he attempted to catch his breath. He kissed her shoulder one more time before dislodging from her.

"I couldn't help myself," Elena admitted feeling sheepish as she fell on her back. "I was thinking about last night."

"If you ever want to wake me up like that again, you'll never hear me complain."

She rolled her eyes at him. "I should get up and shower. Caroline is coming over so we can go over wedding plans."

"I could join you, if you want," he offered. "Think of the water conservation," he smirked.

"Hmm, yeah, sure, water conservation."

"I'm willing to do my part for the world."

She shook her head at him. "Yeah, I bet you are," she cajoled as she moved to get out of bed. "And no, that probably isn't the wisest decision. You're very distracting, Mr. Mikaelson. And something tells me that I'm going to see a new side of Caroline while we work on this."

"Oh?"

As much as she loved Caroline, she'd had a habit of going overboard when it came to various projects she either volunteered for was assigned to. She could only imagine how she would be in concerns to her own wedding. "I'm thinking that those brides on 'Bridezilla' will have nothing on her." She walked around the bed and bent over him. "Dinner later?"

"Of course."

She kissed and lips and flounced out of the room.

Stretching back against the pillows, a placed his arm behind his head and released a contented sigh. Yes, he was a very happy man.

End.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Lost Inhibitions  
Author: Alysia  
Category: AU, all humans  
Summary: What is they say? What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas? Not for Elena and Elijah.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any character familiar to TVD or TO. Also, there are a couple borrowed lines from a little known show called 'Friends.' Oh, and that saying about Vegas? I don't own that either. There, I think that covers it.  
Author's Note: Anything written in italics is meant to be a flashback.

As the familiar song resonated throughout the room, Elena Gilbert startled awake. "Wha-" Her throat was dry and immediately, her head started to ache. "Ugh…" Closing her eyes, she settled back on the bed and threw her arm over her face in effort to block out the little light that bothered her in the first place. She would have been content to fall back asleep except for the fact that she felt the bed jiggle next to her. Her eyes opened in alarm and she sat up. Forgetting about the pain in her head, she looked to the form next to her. It was definitely male, but she wasn't able to make out any defining features. What the hell had she done last night? She hadn't had a one-night stand since her college years. Grabbing for her phone, she used it to shine a light on her bed mate and gasped when she made out who it was. "Elijah!?" She heard an undefinable mumble from him. "Elijah, wake up," she ordered, jostling him.

"What? Sleeping."

The blanket around his waist slipped down and she discerned that he wasn't wearing anything under it. She closed her eyes again and mentally scanned her body for any differences. She felt a dull ache between her legs, proof that something definitely happened between them. She tried once more to wake him, but when she achieved no response she tried once again. "Elijah, you're naked in my bed." Her words seemed to pull him from his slumber when his body automatically tensed.

"What? What happened?"

"I think Jack Daniels happened." She looked down and realized that the covers were barely covering her nude form. "Um…I need a shower," she frowned. "I'm all…sticky."

"Please tell me that we didn't have sex," he groaned. And he'd been too drunk to remember it?!

"Yeah…I'm afraid I can't," she said softly, taking his words the wrong way. "I'm so sorry, Elijah. I don't know how this happened, I mean I know how, but I…" she sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I know that you are trying to make things work with Hayley."

He nodded dumbly, letting her ramble on. "You should shower and I need to put some clothes on." He made a show of closing his eyes and letting her know that he wouldn't peak as she left the room. When he heard the water start he threw the covers back and reached for the bedside lamp. Clothes were tossed all over the room. When he found his underwear he quickly pulled them on before making a move to pick up the mess that they'd made the night before. When he picked up a lacy matching bra and panty set he was assaulted with a memory.

" _God, you're so beautiful," he groaned after pulling her blouse off over her head. His gaze ran down the length of her body. His hands moved to cup her breasts as he leaned down to nuzzle them. He moaned into the soft skin before teasing one nipple through the skimpy material. He was rewarded with a breathy moan from her. "You're so responsive to me," he noted as he switched to her other nipple. "I can't wait to see how you react to everything else I'm going to do."_

 _Her head fell backwards as he lavished her breasts with attention._

 _He couldn't believe that he was doing this…with Elena. He'd always thought she was attractive, but before tonight, he'd never really considered her as anything other than his on again/off again girlfriend's step-sister. Reaching around her petite body, he unclasped her bra and gently pulled it from her body. Raising a hand back up, he caressed the newly revealed skin. Once again, he leaned his head towards her but this time, he took a nipple in his mouth. He continued to lavish attention to her breasts, switching from one to the other and he began to kneel before her. As his body lowered to the ground, so did his touches and kisses. When his hand reached her waist, he began to pull the material down her smooth legs. He placed a kiss at the apex of her thighs and when the material of panties were free from her body, he didn't waste any time lifting a leg over his shoulder. He was immediately assaulted with the scent of her arousal and he groaned against her. "You're so wet for me," he voiced, bringing his free hand up and caressing the area._

 _He remembered tasting her and bringing him to orgasm twice with his tongue and fingers before laying her down on the bed and claiming the rest of her body._

His eyes shot open as his desire stirred to life. He gently set the articles down and turned around to find his pants. He frowned, wondering what he had done with his key card. He should leave and return to his room and give her space. Aside from that, he needed to change. He could vaguely remember the plan to meet everyone for breakfast, it wouldn't do well if he joined them wearing the same outfit. Pulling out his wallet, he searched through it for his key card, and when he didn't find it, he began searching through all of the pockets in his pants. Realizing it would be best to at least make an effort to dress, he put on his pants and zipped them up, leaving them unbuttoned. He reached for his shirt. Still unable to locate the card, he sat down on the edge of the bed. Resting his elbows on his thighs, he rested his head in his hands.

How could he have been so irresponsible as to have sex with Elena? Fuck! How could he have placed himself in such a position? He'd only met her a handful of times though various functions. While he didn't think she was the sort of woman to do something so heinous as to trap a man into anything, he couldn't say for sure? Had they been safe? He hadn't seen any used condoms anywhere near the vicinity of the bed. What if she wasn't clean? What if she got pregnant? Fuck! And Hayley…how would he explain all of this to her? They weren't exactly in a good place at the moment and his actions had only set them back.

Stepping out of the bathroom in a fluffy white robe, Elena paused when she took notice of his form. Quietly, she approached him and claimed a seat next to him. "Look, this doesn't have to leave this room," she said softly. "You and I were drunk and it was a lapse in judgement, a one-time thing. No one needs to know about this and it needn't become an issue for either of us."

"Are you sure we had sex?" He asked. Maybe his earlier reflections had been nothing more than daydream?

"Yeah…" She replied quietly. "I can't remember last night so I don't know if we even had a conversation, but I'm on the pill and I don't normally sleep around so I'm clean." She watched his form relax minimally. "As for the rest, it's like I said. We don't need to tell anyone what happened last night, we don't owe them any answers. As for Hayley…" Last she'd heard, they were taking a break from each other, but it wasn't as though she and her step-sister were all that close. When her mother married Hayley's father, they'd been half way into their senior year of high school. And both had been off to separate colleges that fall. They had never grown very close.

"I need to shower," he sighed. "I can't find my key card, do you mind if I use your bathroom?"

"Knock yourself out," she replied softly. She noticed her bra and panties from the previous night neatly folded on the bed and she nearly blushed in embarrassment. Since they'd had sex, obviously he would have seen them but to know he had when he was sober. And it wasn't even something that she would normally wear. Caroline and bought it for her and packed it for their trip. Grabbing the items, she made her way towards her small suitcase and tossed them in before pulling out an outfit for that day.

Once she was dressed, she made we way towards the small couch and noticed a neatly folded pair of clothes. There was a hand written note informing Elijah that they were his and it was his brother's way of keeping him out of their room since he'd decided to entertain someone and didn't need Elijah interrupting them. Through the door, she informed him of the change of clothes and claimed a spot on the bed and attempted to recall any memories from the night before.

She clearly remembered landing at MaCarran International Airport with Bonnie Bennett and Caroline Forbes. It was their get-a-way weekend, the one that they'd been planning for months. She remembered checking into her room and joining her friends for dinner. And then there was…Elijah. She'd been surprised to see him in Reno.

She remembered Caroline hitting it off with his brother, thus she and Bonnie were obligated to join Elijah's party and keep an eye on Caroline. It was fine at first, Elena enjoyed getting to know Elijah in a relaxed setting, but then the alcohol started flowing freely. Her memories started fading in and out. She vaguely remembered Elijah walking her to her room before returning to his own. And then…how long was it before he returned? She couldn't even place the timing, claiming that he'd been kicked out of his room. And instead of staying in her room, she freshened up and they returned to the casino.

After that, things became really fuzzy. She frowned, she didn't even remember when it was that his clothes had been delivered. Had he gone to her room with them? But then if he'd known about it, wouldn't he have taken them to the bathroom with him when he went to shower? She shook her head trying to clear the questions.

How much had she had to drink? She'd lost count after six drinks. The fact that she'd managed to have enough sex to cause her to ache in places and not remember it spoke volumes. However, despite the slight niggling headache she felt, she had no other side effects. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. Perhaps she should cut back on the amount she was able to consume?

* * *

As they approached the restaurant they were meeting their friends at, Elena squared her shoulders. "You can do this," she told her herself in confident voice.

"You sound like you're getting ready for a battle," Elijah chuckled.

"You don't know Caroline. If she even suspects…" she shook her head. "But it doesn't matter because what happened last night was last night. You and I are adults and we don't owe them any answers."

"Are you sure?" Elijah inquired. "Because you seem to be coaching yourself pretty well over there."

She tried to shake off her nervousness. "I'm fine, you're fine…we're both…"

"Fine?" He cut in before she could say anything more.

She lightly pushed him to walk ahead of her.

They walked through the door and greeted the hostess before explaining that they were meeting some friends. With a glance around the building, Elijah spotted their party and they made their way towards them. Being a gentleman, he pulled Elena's chair out before taking a seat in the open one next to hers.

"How is everyone this morning?" Elena asked when she noticed that all conversation stopped upon their arrival.

"Fine…" Bonnie trailed off. "How are you?"

"I'm great," Elena replied. "A little groggy and hungry, but nothing some caffeine and food won't fix." She found the coffee and poured herself some before gesturing to Elijah.

"Thank you, Elena," he said softly. He glanced around at the table, his brother seemed extra critical of his every move and he was hesitant to act out. He grabbed the menu and began to look over the options. However, he found his body tensing when he heard Klaus speak up.

"So…are we going to discuss what the two of you did last night or what?"

Elena immediately felt her cheeks warm with embarrassment. "What are you talking about?" She asked, attempting to sound casual.

Bonnie frowned further. "The wedding," she answered slowly as if speaking to someone with less intelligence.

Elena sat her coffee cup down. "Who got married?" Her eyes immediately turned towards the direction of Caroline and Klaus. The pair had hit if off immediately, had Caroline gone too far and married someone on a whim?

Caroline looked at Bonnie before turning back to Elena. "Uh…you did…"

Elena laughed in response. As if she would ever do something so reckless. "No, I didn't, I wouldn't have done something so stupid. Besides, who would I have-" as the words tumbled out of her mouth, she watched Caroline's eyes move towards Elijah. Gasping, she turned to follow Caroline's gaze. "No!" She moaned.

" _By the state of Nevada, I hear by declare you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."_

The words echoed in her head and she watched as the realization dawn within him. His eyes widened and he never looked away from her.

Groaning, she dropped her head in her hands. "How could I have done something so stupid? What am I going to do?" What were her options? Divorce? Meaning that she'd have to spend a bunch of money that she didn't have just to take care of the world's worst hangover. What else? Annulment! "We can just have the marriage annulled," she said, lifting her head.

"On what grounds?" Elijah inquired, having already briefly considered it and dismissing it just as quick. "You and I both know it was consummated," he reminded in a gentle voice.

"So…what? Divorce?"

"We'll figure something out, Elena," he replied in a calm voice, which was more than what he felt. He met Klaus' gaze across the table, his brother almost appeared amused over the situation. "Do you have something to say, Niklaus?"

"I'm just wondering what Mikael and Esther are going to say…"

"Now is not the time," he chided his brother.

Elena was shaking her head once again. "I can't believe this. I mean I always assumed I'd get married…but I never thought it would be like this. And now I'm going to have a divorce under my belt?" She pushed her chair away from the table. "If you guys will excuse me, I seem to have lost my appetite."

"Elena-"

"I just need some time," she interrupted her friend before Bonnie could continue on.

* * *

 _She continued to kiss him, the taste of herself that still lingered on his lips only added to her arousal._

 _Adjusting his position, he settled between her legs, not bothering to break their kiss. Using one arm to support himself above her, be brought his other one to his hard length. Guiding himself towards her entrance, he ran his cock against her glistening nether lips. Continuing to kiss her, he began to gently push inside of her._

 _With each stroke, he moved deeper within her. Never once did their lips part and Elena found herself moaning into his mouth._

Groaning into the pillow, she turned over in hopes that the new position would force the memory of their night together out of her head.

" _Fuck, you feel so good around me."_

Instantly, Elena felt her nipples harden as she once again assaulted by another memory, another position.

 _Holding her leg up, he continued to thrust inside of her welcoming body. His body pressed against hers._

 _Turning her head in his direction, they kissed sloppily. She felt her vagina begin to quiver around his cock._

" _That's it, darling. Come for me," Elijah cooed. He kept a steady pace through her orgasm, and then his own was triggered._

The sound of knock at the door pulled her from her thoughts. She didn't know which she would have preferred. Dealing with whomever was on the other side of the door? Or giving into the memories that were coming back to her? It was probably Caroline or Bonnie, and if she didn't answer, they'd just continue to knock until she did. She was honestly surprised that Caroline and Bonnie had waited that long before tracking her down. However, instead of either of them, Elijah stood before her, holding out a box of take out.

"I thought you'd be hungry…" He offered weakly. "And I was hoping that with a full stomach, you would take it easy on me during a much needed conversation."


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Precarious Rendezvous  
Author: LysCat  
Category: Set during season 3  
Summary: This is set during season three's 'Dangerous Liaisons,' but with a twist. Elena doesn't feel comfortable meeting with Esther and makes the decision to warn one of the Originals.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters familiar to TVD or TO. Also, I have included a few quotes from the show, they obviously aren't mine either.  
Author's Note: I know, another story about the ball…I just can't help myself. I know Delena and Stelena were the focus of the early seasons of the show, but I really think that Elejah could have gained more popularity if only they weren't effectively killed in the episode. Yes, I know Elena and Elijah are out of character at the end of the chapter, but I don't care. It's my story, and if they were in character, it never would have happened. Oh, and the title of this chapter, I thought it was a nice play on the words 'dangerous' and 'liaisons.'

"You know, if there's one thing I can't stand, it's blaming other people for one's short comings," Elena Gilbert sighed dramatically.

"Oh, really?" Rebekah Mikaelson scoffed. "And the dagger in my back was what? A slip?" The blonde shook her head, why did Elena have to attend the ball in the first place!? "Why are you here?"

Elena offered a weak smile. "The Gilberts were one of the founding families in Mystic Falls," she shrugged. She was expected to be there.

"Thanks for the history lesson, but I already knew that," Rebekah snarked. "I meant, why are you here with me? One would think that your watch dogs would have kept a better eye on you. It wasn't so long ago that I had your life in my hands, slowly squeezing it from you. Do you know how much I enjoyed that moment?"

Elena didn't bother to reply, knowing that the inquiry wasn't really aimed at her for a response. Instead, she held herself steady, refusing to give into the intimidation tactic that Rebekah was applying.

"Watching the light slowly fade out of your eyes…" Rebekah smirked. "The only thing that would have made it even better, was if I hadn't been interrupted."

"Look, I don't have time for this."

"Well, make time, Elena. You're the one that approached me. You're the one that stabbed me in the back. You're the one that put yourself in that situation, like you do in every situation…"

"You're right. I did…I am. I was a bitch for doing it, I won't deny it," Elena admitted flatly. She had no desire to make excuses. "I saw you as a threat and I neutralized you. You would have done the same thing for your family."

Rebekah inclined her head towards her companion as if agreeing with the last bit. However, her eyes hardened. "Maybe," she allowed. "Or maybe you allowed yourself to be talked into it." If there was one thing she knew, while there was no love lost between them, Elena wasn't brave enough to dagger her…unless she'd been coaxed into it. She'd done it to Elijah before, but again, that was because she'd been told to.

"Your mother has taken a special interest in me."

Rebekah wished she could say she was surprised, but she wasn't. "Of course she has. My mother, two of my brothers, your Salvatore boyfriends…who hasn't?"

"She invited me tonight with the intent to meet with me, she's asked for a private audience."

The revelation caused her rebuttal to die before she even opened her mouth. Rebekah had wanted nothing more than to enjoy her evening. For the first time in a millennium, she was reunited with all of her remaining brothers and mother. Was it too much to ask for one night? And as much as she wanted to ignore her meeting with Elena and return to Matt, she couldn't help the seed of doubt that had been planted by Elena's reveal. Why would Esther care anything about meeting Elena, let alone having a private conversation with her? All of her anger deflated and her shoulders dropped. "Why are you telling me this?"

"When the door was opened between the realms, your mother took advantage of it to get the necklace and she would have had no problem killing me to get it, to kill Klaus. And all of a sudden she's back and all is forgiven?" Elena asked. "I know you're not naïve enough to believe that she's forgotten everything…"

Instead of giving into the despair she felt, anger was an easier emotion to embrace…specifically in front of Elena. "Damn you, Elena."

"She's…going to do something. I don't know what…but something."

"Again, why are you telling me this?"

"I've been watched from the moment I stepped through the threshold." Okay, that may have been a lie, but she wouldn't have put it past Esther to have her watched. "Between you, Elijah and Klaus, Elijah is the only one I don't have a contentious relationship with. If I met with him…" She was sure that if she'd met with him, it would have garnered closer attention and she didn't need that. "Look, I don't know for sure that anything will happen-"

"That's right, you don't!"

"But if there is, can you really afford to ignore it when you had an opportunity to gain the ability to stop it or at least acknowledge it and come up with a counter attack?" Elena asked quietly.

Instead of accepting Elena's words, Rebekah shook her head. "Why are you doing this?" She couldn't imagine Elena's guard dogs were happy about her decision.

"Because I owe Elijah." Elena shook her head. "Please, Rebekah, I…I'm over my head here." As much as she wanted to be rid of Klaus, she wasn't sure if joining forces with Esther Mikaelson was the way to go about it. While Stefan and Damon had no such qualms, Elena couldn't shake the feeling that Esther had something much larger in mind.

* * *

Making her way down the grand staircase, Elena returned to the party. She was very aware of the fact that Finn Mikaelson was at the top of the stairs, ready to intercept her if she opened her mouth to the wrong person. Her gaze flittered over the crowd below her, seeking her friends. She was sure that her decision to turn to Rebekah for help would one day come back and bite her in the ass. And there was no denying that Damon would be a particular brand of asshole about her choice, but she couldn't focus on the repercussions at that moment.

Keenly aware of the man that stood as a shadow, eagle like vision piercing her, Elena tried her best to calm her pounding heart. Before she was able to continue down to join everyone else, Rebekah rudely bumped into her. "Don't drink the champagne she put my blood in it," she warned in a barely whispered tone as the blonde began to berate her.

Cataloguing the warning, Rebekah played her part perfectly. "Seriously, Elena, I just can't get away from you!"

Scowling at the blonde, Elena pursed her lips. "Yes, I'm told that happens when someone purposely tries to bowl someone else over."

"What were you doing upstairs anyway? Party guests are to remain downstairs."

Before Elena could speak up in response, the pair were interrupted. "Rebekah, I do believe you are causing a scene," Elijah Mikaelson observed, having noticed the stares the two were receiving. "I don't think this is what mother had in mind when she announced her desire for a ball."

"Don't you ever get tired of playing the knight in shining armor?" Rebekah snarled at him. "Or maybe I'm looking at the wrong person. Maybe Elena needs to stop playing the damsel in distress…"

Instead of responding to his sister, Elijah held a hand out towards Elena. "Good evening again, Elena. I would have approached you earlier for a dance, but I didn't think your escorts would appreciate my presence. As I see you are presently unaccompanied, would you put me out of my misery and consent to a dance?" He asked, his voice taking on a charmingly dramatic tone.

"Misery, huh?" She asked, placing her hand in his. "And I am your saving grace?"

Scowling at the two of them, Rebekah rolled her eyes. "You two are disgusting."

With her small, appealing hand enveloped by his larger one, he pulled her away from his sister and towards his body. Releasing her hand, he placed a hand at her back. "My brother seems to have taken an interest in you," he spoke into her ear as casually as possible. "Finn has always separated himself from the rest of us, so imagine my surprise when he escorted you upstairs."

She felt her heart jump in her chest upon hearing about his observation. Very aware of the fact that she still held Finn's attention, Elena inclined her head. "Yes, your mother was most…anxious to meet me."

"Ah yes, my mother. I find myself in an unfamiliar situation," he admitted. "She claims to be happy about our reunion, but given our history, I am unable to ascertain the sincerity behind her words. How did you find her?"

"I…I…," she stuttered to find the words. She wanted more than anything to tell him about the meeting that she'd just come from, however, she found herself more afraid of Finn and Esther than she ever had been of the other Mikaelson siblings.

"Elena, do I need to worry about my mother's intentions?" Elijah asked in firm tone. It was obvious by his appearance that he expected nothing more than the absolute truth from her.

"No," she breathed, guilt settling upon her chest. It didn't matter that she'd alerted Rebekah, she found herself feeling remorseful for misleading Elijah. After everything that they'd been through, she felt that she owed him better. However, as much as she wanted to speak the truth, she couldn't. She'd backed herself in a corner. She could only hope that her warning to Rebekah was enough to change things.

The wait staff wove through the throng of party guests, glasses of champagne resting atop trays. Elena grabbed one, watching as Elijah did as well. Making a grand entrance, Esther stopped on the landing of the staircase, Finn only steps behind her, each holding a flute of champagne.

"If I could have everyone's attention, please," Esther said, looking down on the crowd below. "Good Evening, Ladies and Gentleman. Waiters are coming around with champagne. I invite you all to join me in raising a glass. It provides me with no greater joy then to see my family back together as one. I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers!

Various responses arose from the crowd in response. Unable to actually drink from her glass, Elena tried to make a show of doing so, all the while, her eyes never wavered from Elijah. Instead of the polite and easy-going man that originally greeted her on the staircase, he was cool and almost stiff. Somehow, he knew she had just lied to him and he was none too happy with her.

"Elijah, I'm not feeling very well. Can I have a raincheck on that dance?"

"Of course," he agreed formally.

* * *

"Elijah," Elena greeted as she opened her front door.

"Good morning, Elena. I do apologize for just stopping over, but I had something that I wished to discuss with you, may I come in?"

She opened the door wider for him. "What can I do for you?"

He followed her into the house. Unable to detect any other heartbeats, he opened his mouth to speak. "I admire you, Elena. You remind me of qualities I valued long before my mother turned us. It's not in your nature to be deceitful and yet when I asked about your meeting with my mother the other night, you lied to my face."

"Elijah, I…" Her mouth closed and opened once more before she could find something to say. "How?"

"I can hear your heartbeat. It jumps when you're being dishonest with me. You lied to me at the ball."

"I'm sorry," she apologized stepping closer to him. "I never…when she asked to speak with me in private, I knew I had to do something."

"Yes, I had a long talk with my sister this morning. Why didn't you say anything to me?"

Elena shook her head. "I couldn't," she replied simply. "I knew that I had made a mistake the moment I agreed to meet her."

"Then why did you?"

"I don't need to tell you the hell that Klaus has caused in my life since before I even met him. He was responsible for Stefan leaving and turning off his humanity. I would love for someone to be able to remove him from my life," she admitted. "And with Damon and Stefan constantly reminding me what needs to be done-according to them I just…" she sighed.

"Why bother warning Rebekah in the first place?"

"I thought about what happened with Vicki when the veil was dropped and I just had a feeling that I couldn't trust anything Esther had to say. I didn't know what would happen when I sat down with her, but I wanted Rebekah to be aware in case something did happen. Despite my desire to be rid of Klaus, it shouldn't be at the expense of others. Once I was aware of Esther's plan, Rebekah devised that plan to confront me on the stairs, I couldn't tell her everything at the time, but I assume that my warning worked…" Since she knew that her blood was supposed to tie them together, she'd hoped that her warning to Rebekah stopped that from happening.

He nodded in response. They'd avoided one situation, but he had no idea as of yet how to deal with Esther…or Finn.

"You have to know that if I had any other choice, I wouldn't have lied to you," she said imploringly.

"Last night I found myself feeling betrayed by you," he admitted. "It makes no sense really, as you and I have always fallen on opposite sides of just about every situation that arises between my family and your friends. However, I felt it all the same." Bringing a hand up, he cupped her face. "Thank you, Elena. I can only imagine what your Salvatore brothers had to say."

"They aren't my anything," she clarified. "And after their recent behavior, I don't really feel like I owe them anything." Between Stefan's cool demeanor towards her and Damon's choice in bedmates, she was ready to wash her hands of them. "I'm glad I was able to help," she said as she rested a hand against the one that was currently resting on her cheek.

When Elena made no move to pull away from him, began to stroke the skin of her cheek with his thumb. Without a conscious decision, he took a step closer to her and she followed suit. They were in each other's arms and their lips were pressed together. With her body pressed against his, his physical reaction was natural. Sliding an arm around her back and up her shirt, she gasped into his mouth. Clothes were quickly discarded and his next conscious image was Elena's glorious nude body underneath his on the couch in her living room.

Reaching between their bodies, she grabbed his erection and brought it to her entrance.

Leaning further over her, he captured her lips as he slid inside of her. When she moaned into the kiss, he tore his mouth from hers and groaned. Pulling out, he thrust back inside of her, sinking slightly deeper. He continued to repeat his actions, each time sliding deeper and deeper.

Bringing her hands to his bottom, she worked in tandem with him. Each time he began to thrust inside her, she pulled his body into her. And when he finally sank fully within her she cried out.

His waves of pleasure intensified when he felt his pubic bone hit hers.

"Yes! Oh God, yes!"

Spurred on by cries of pleasure, his pace turned frantic. Their bodies strained against one another. And when he felt stomach coiling, he forced himself to stop. Leaning down, he traded long deep kisses with her.

"Why'd you stop?"

"I'm getting myself too worked up," he admitted sheepishly. When he decided to visit her, he certainly hadn't had sex in mind. He didn't even know how it started, all he knew was that he'd never wanted anyone else as much as he'd wanted her.

"Then relax, and let me move for a bit," she said. Moving her hands to his waist, she began to move her body around his cock, sliding up and down his cock- or as much as she could in their current position.

"Fuck," he cursed, not anticipating the spark of desire he'd feel because of her actions. He attempted to let her control the pace, but she was invoking too much desire within him. He found his body easily moving with hers and her hands once again settled on his bottom, pulling her into him.

"Oh…I'm going to cum. I'm sorry, I can't wait," he breathed between thrusts.

"Don't," she replied. "I'm right there with you," Elena confessed. Her body clamped around his length and she exploded. "Oh! Yes! Cum with me!" She screamed, feeling her body fill with his essence.

He continued to move through her orgasm and didn't stop until they both were spent. Leaning on top of her, he gave her another kiss, this one slower than the previous ones they'd shared.

"If that's how you say 'thank you' then feel free to say it more often."

He smiled down at her. "I'll keep that in mine for future reference," he vowed.

End


End file.
